


Weeping Angel

by SivirIsASexyBeast



Series: Earth Angel [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Forgotten Message, part 3 will be posted on wednesday or tuesday take yer pick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:12:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9332906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SivirIsASexyBeast/pseuds/SivirIsASexyBeast
Summary: Decisions made her into a cold and broken woman, she was loveless and she was in despair, though she tried ending it all, a force makes her stop what she was about to do.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to update the Angel Series, it will be divided into 5 series being Earth Angel, Weeping Angel, Blue angel Fallen angel and Archangel, characters will be introduced by episodes so enjoy the reading and I’ll talk to you all later 

For every force of action, there is always a reaction; that is the Newton’s law of physics, it is the same when a person loves so much, there will always be a reaction better it be good or bad, there will always be something to react it with.

_How much is the soul of an angel? Can it support your addiction? Can it kill you inside? Or can it break the chains of love that once held you dearly, some questions followed by the mix of alcohol was one good day to relieve a hangover._

She cannot love anyone anymore, even though she wants to love again, she can’t. Her heart and soul is bound to a man that died. But someone made her fall in love again, someone special, someone…. Like her.

Fareeha frequently visited Angela’s house at a hidden safe house in Indiana, where she stayed for as long as she liked, Angela was in the mourning process of her life where a few months ago Jack died and she wasn’t able to help him up to this day she was still carrying that burden, and up to this day everything around her was fond memories of her broken man.

The moment Fareeha entered the house; she saw a blonde woman with short hair, to think that it was Angela sitting at the sofa and was drinking heavy liquor. Fareeha knowing that Angela wasn’t exactly a heavy drinker approached her and saw wounds on her wrists, bruises and scars on her once delicate and pristine fingers oh and her eyes….. The once perfect blue eyes were now dark and lifeless, how can anyone survive at this conditions, it was so deplorable and unhealthy, but somehow she felt light and content.

Fareeha sat at the sofa beside her “What are you doing here? I never asked for anyone right now” slow slurry words that was depressed swept Fareeha, “I-I went here to see how you’re doing, Angie you need to get out” she then carefully picked up the broken glass and the half empty bottle of liquor only to hear Angela speak again “please leave me alone, just…. Go” her eyes started swelling up again, hands tightening around the glass until it cracks and breaks, glass shards pricking and wounding the hand of Angela, Fareeha had no choice but to help her clean up the wound.

She assisted her to the bathroom; the darkness of the house contrasts the color of the exterior of it, showing that in the outside it was a happy and contently loved house but on the inside, it was….. Dying inside, the halls of the house was dark and cold, picture frames were faced down and the only light that was lighting her way was the sunlight “Lena was here, right?” she silently nodded, they went inside the bathroom and she painstakingly removed each glass shards that was embedded on her skin, thinking she was fine, Angela was crying, she was breaking down to pieces and with no one to help her but Fareeha herself.

The moment she finished cleaning Angela’s wounds, she decided to carry her to the bed, still with Angela’s slurry speech she managed to mutter “Thanks, love” though the ‘love’ that she was mentioning was Jack, but due to her drunken haze, she mistakenly took Fareeha as Jack, “love, can you pass me another bottle, I just need a few drinks” Fareeha shook her head and refused only to meet Angela’s palm on her cheek. Red marked her cheek as Angela growled in anger “Give me a drink or I swear to whatever god you all worship I will hit you again” no choice, Fareeha took a bottle of whiskey and took two shot glasses, there she laid the bottle at the bed and opened it. Angela greedily took the bottle and drank from the bottle itself.

She was breaking herself on purpose and she was enjoying every last drop of it, Angela’s eyes locked on Fareeha that she handed her the bottle and commanded her to have a drink of it, shaking her head, she drank it only to cough up the alcohol because it was not of her liking. A frown formed on Angela as she glared at her ordering her to drink more from it, she was on her way to self-destruction when she pinned her to the bed.

“Angela, what is wrong with you? Please this is not you, he didn’t take care of you just to end up like this” she only responded in silence but her silence was broken when she kissed Fareeha at the lips, tongue locking with each other, moans filled the silence that permeates the air, hands tangled to each other, fingers playing with Angela’s shirt only for her to quickly take it off.

Shy eyes pierced the eyes of Angela when Fareeha timidly opened up her blouse “I…. this is my first time” scarred hands touched Fareeha’s bare belly, she gave Fareeha permission to remove her shirt revealing her bare breasts, drunkenly and seductively she said “Go on, touch them” Fareeha’s calloused hands hesitantly touched Angela’s breasts making her slightly flinch “put some effort on it love” she embarrassedly nodded and squeezed them.

Moaning hard, Angela unbuttoned Fareeha’s pants and inserted her hand to take a little feel of her warm womanhood. Two dainty fingers lewdly spread Fareeha’s lips, lewd liquid poured on her fingers, she coaxed her fingers until it was very wet, only withdrawing when Angela saw her lover’s face flush red with pleasure, silently laughing she inserted her wet finger on Fareeha’s mouth, lewdly giving her a taste of her own pleasure, fingers touching her tongue letting her close her eyes in pleasure.

Grabbing a bottle of whiskey, she drank from the bottle and touched the tongue of Fareeha; the bitter taste of the liquor touched the tongue of her lover, making her purr in pleasure, at that moment, Fareeha laid in bed and lewdly spread her legs while Angela knelt in front of her heavily drinking finishing the whole bottle, she distanced her lips tongue sticking out, having a good taste at Fareeha’s overly sensitive clit, when suddenly she screamed out of pleasure ‘bingo’ she hits the spot, there she continued on sucking and licking when stopped and positioned her rump in front of Fareeha “Go ahead Fae, make me feel better” her hand touched Angela’s side, her skin was still silky smooth and her ass was tempting to take give a little love bite and bite she did

Angela gave a little squeak when her female lover kissed her voluptuous ass, one finger teased at the hole where the sun doesn’t shine “Wait….. That’s dirty; don’t put that finger in…. AH!” her eyes widened when Fareeha inserted not one but two fingers on her other hole, completely making her crazy, two fingers motioned forward to back slowly and progressed to even faster her tongue was tickling Angela’s clit finding ways to make her earth shattering orgasm, and come she did.

A wave of pleasure was emanating the air as the two exchanged places from two opposite sides to face to face and their knees touching both of their womanhood, a position that they also tried was when Angela’s lower lips kissed her lover’s, both of them rubbing each other off, Fareeha was the first to reach the peak of orgasm, but Angela wasn’t satisfied yet, so yet again, Angela flashed her ass in front of her and told her to make her go crazy again.

It was either her two fingers up her ass or her tongue that worked its way to her much needed orgasm, but it was all that she needed to tire out Angela’s drunken haze, the way she screamed “AH! FAREEHA!!” was music to her ears; a feral scream of pleasure came out of Angela’s mouth when Fareeha nibbled her drunk lover’s leg leaving a red love mark, moments later they were both panting hard, as two raspy breaths laid face to face, they exchanged another kiss and moments later, they were both asleep, completely forgetting the real purpose of her visit.

 End.

**Author's Note:**

> if you Fancy this episode leave a bookmark, if you extremely love it give it some love by clicking Kudos, any comments suggestions and Request will be entertained by interest, anyways enjoy my short work


End file.
